1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire electrode, which is employed for wire electro-discharge machining.
2. Description of the Background Art
Wire electro-discharge machining is a method of causing intermittent discharge between a linear working electrode called a wire electrode for electro-discharge machining and a workpiece through a working fluid such as water or oil for relatively moving the workpiece with respect to the wire electrode for electro-discharge machining, thereby to melt and cut the workpiece into a desired configuration. This method is utilized for manufacturing various types of molds and the like. In such wire electro-discharge machining, required are processing characteristics such as excellent finishing, high working accuracy and a good finished surface state of the workpiece, no adhesion of the wire electrode to the workpiece and a short electro-discharge machining time. A wire electrode employed for such wire electro-discharge machining is generally prepared by a brass wire, which has good drawability and high strength required for a wire electrode.
With respect to improvement/advancement of a working power source, awaited is a wire electrode which can improve the processing speed. The wire electrode which can improve the processing speed is particularly desired for the case of employing a power source of a wire electro-discharge machine which provides high and short-time pulse voltage.
In the general wire electrode for electro-discharge machining which is prepared by a brass wire, however, it has been impossible to attain a sufficiently high processing speed. Further, the wire electrode is adhered to the workpiece in a large amount, while the wire electrode is easily broken when electro-discharge machining is performed at a high processing speed.